1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infant swing, and more specifically, to an infant swing having a driving device and a power supply device that are disposed separately.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a conventional infant swing usually has a power supply device (e.g. assembly of a battery and a battery holder) for performing functions of music, swing, and so on. A common method for disposing a power supply device on an infant swing involves disposing the power supply device in a driving hub which is used for driving the infant swing to swing. However, since other related components (e.g. a motor) have already installed in the driving hub, the driving hub may require extra containing space for accommodating the power supply device, so that configuration of other components in the driving hub may be effected. Thus, if the power supply device is disposed in the driving hub of the infant swing, the occupied space of the driving hub on the infant swing may effect the appearance of the infant swing, so that flexibility in structural design of the infant swing will be reduced correspondingly.